Battle on trade route
by Gundamace2
Summary: Daedalus and Odyssey are a supply mission to Chulak when they detect a battle between the Cylons and the colonial fleet
1. Chapter 1

**Battle on trade route**

 **This crossover is set after the new Carprica battle in season 3 and set after season of Stargate Atlantis but set before Stargate Universe**

 **I do not own the rights to Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis or Battlestar Galactica(2003) the rights belong to their respective owner**

CROSSOVER:Stargate Sg1, Stargate Atlantis, Battlestar Galactica

* * *

Characters from Stargate SG1:Lieutenant General Jack O'NeillMajor General Hank LandryColonel Samantha(Sam)CarterColonel Cameron MichellDr. Daniel JacksonTeal'cMaster Bra'tacChief Master Sergeant Walter HarrimanColonel Ian Davidson

* * *

Characters from Stargate AtlantisColonel Steven CaldwellColonel Abraham EllisRichard WoolseyLieutenant Colonel John Shepard(mentioned)Dr. Rodney McKay(mentioned)Dr. Radek Zelenka(mentioned)

* * *

Characters from Battlestar Galactica(2004)Admiral William (Bill) AdamaMajor Lee(Apollo) AdamaCaptain Kara (Starbuck) ThracePresident of 12 Colonies of Kobol Lauren RoslinColonel Saul Tigh Captain Karl C.(Helo)

AgathonLieutenant Sharon(Athena)Agathon


	2. Chapter 2

Odyssey and Daedalus are on a supply mission to Chulak when they detect a battle In progress which is less then 100 light years from Chulak And decide to contact Homeworld Command to see if they want them to Intervene in the battle General Jack O'Neill says "he's ordering the Apollo and the George Hammond to Rendezvous with you in nearby system"

Meanwhile during the battle the Galactica is Taking high damage from a Cylon Basestar when the XO of the Galactica Colonel Saul Tigh says"DRADIS contact four unknowns", the commander of The Galactica Admiral William (Bill) Adama orders contact with the unknown ships and he makes contact with one of the ships "this Colonel Steven Caldwell I'm the commanding officer of the Daedalus we are here to intervene and to give you guys assistance in the battle", Admiral Adama replies with"we have taking some damage to flight deck and some parts of our ships has damage".  
Colonel Caldwell makes contacts with the other Daedalus class ships starting the George Hammond Caldwell says"Colonel Samantha Carter come in",Colonel Carter replies" Steven I read you what the situation", Caldwell replies"I have talked to Commanding officer of the lead ship His name is Admiral Bill Adama and from what he has told me his ship is only Military ship in their fleet the rest of their fleet is civilians including their President" then Caldwell realize the information to the Colonel Abraham Ellis on the Apollo and Colonel Ian Davidson on the Odyssey.

Then each ship's Commander orders" launch F-302s, raise shields and power up Asgard beam weapons. Daedalus and Apollo take on group of Cylon Surtur capital ships while the Odyssey and the George Hammond take on group of Cylon advance Surtur capital ships as the Galactic orders it Viper pilots to help the unknown fighters deal with Cylon Raiders, CAG(Commander of Air Group)major Lee(Apollo)Adama says over comms to the Galactic"are you sure Father are these unknown friendly",Bill Adama replies they say their from Earth so they are brothers and Girls from the lost colonial of Kobol so we can trust them Lee and make sure that Starbuck is on her best behavior when we meet them Lee" Apollo replies"Yes Sir". The battles between Daedalus and the Apollo against a group of Cylon Surtur capital ships is going good the Daedalus has destroyed two Surtur ships one by beaming a mark VIII tactical missile in to it and destroying the other one with their Asgard beam weapons, while the Apollo has destroyed three Surtur ships by Asgard Beam weapons as the F-302s with the help from the vipers from the galactic are dealing Cylon Raiders during the fight one group of raiders comes near the Colonial One so the Vipers of Apollo and his wing man Captain Kara (Starbuck) Thrace and a pair of F-302s from the George Hammond engaged the raiders with Apollo and Starbuck taking one half with the F-302s taking the other half the raiders. The F-302s quickly take out the raiders as Apollo takes one as Starbuck takes other one and right after that Starbuck radios Apollo and says" what do you know about thees unknowns fighters that are helping with the Cylons", Apollo replies" from my father has told me they are say there are from Earth".

Colonel Carter contacts Homeworld Command to inform them of what is going on to prepare a team for a first contact mission, General O'Neill replies that he will join Sg1 and travel to Chulak with General Landry with Teal'c and Master Bra'tac already on Chulak",Sam asks General O'Neill" whats Teal'c doing on Chulak, Jack answers"He is Meeting with the Jaffa High council with his son Rya'c and Master Bra'tac

The Daedalus, Odyssey, Apollo and the George Hammond attack with Asgard beam weapons and decide each to take a part of the enemy ship with the Daedalus taking upper half of the ship while the Odyssey taking bottom half with the Apollo and the George Hammond taking left and right side of the ship respectively. After destroying the enemy Basestar they recalled they fighters and make contact with the Galactica once again. Admiral Adama with the President of the 12 colonies of Kobol by his sided with the President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol Laura Roslin just land on the Galactica "do you help repairing your ship"says Col. Caldwell"I can have team of engineers sent to your ship to help make repairs to get underway to make contact with our leaders on a near by planet about 100 light years away", Adama says"Okay send your engineers over",Caldwell replies"prepare to receive them." Daedalus beams a team of engineers over to the Galactica.

Three hours later the repairs are done and the Galactica is ready to move out for the meet location of meeting with Earth's Representatives. Adama makes contact with the Daedalus to tell them they are ready to move out for the location and sent the engineer team back so the Daedalus beams the team back onboard the ship and transmits the coordinates for the meeting to the Galactica and Colonial one to meet them there for the meet. Admiral Adama orders the Galactica set the coordinates for the meeting and to prepare to make a FTL(Faster then Light) Jump to the meet location with Colonial one to make a FTL jump with them to meet location. Adama orders to make the jump to the coordinates. The Daedalus,Odyssey,Apollo,and the George Hammond make the jump to Hyperspace while in hyperspace they make contact with Homeworld Command an officer at Homeworld Command informs them that General O'Neill has gone to Stargate Command to make the trip to Chulak with General Hank Landry, Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Dr. Daniel Jackson,and Vala Mal Doran to join him with Teal'c already on Chulak with meet you when arrive with Master Bra'tac with him.

Meanwhile at Stargate Command General Landry orders the control room to dial Chulak, Chief Master Sergeant(CMSgt) Walter Harriman started dialing the Stargate to send them to Chulak to Meet with Representatives of the 12 Colonies of Kobol and right as the Stargate starts dials they get inbound traveler with the IDC be from Atlantis and Richard Woolsey on the other side in the city of Atlantis making their weekly check in with Stargate Command and General O'Neill says over the mic" would like to come to Earth and join us for a first contact mission Richard" Richard Woolsey replies, "yes and he was to going to grab what he needs and be on his way through the Stargate in couple sec, He just have to let Lt. Colonel John Shepard known that he is leaving for earth and he was in charge of Atlantis while he is gone." couple minutes later Richard Woolsey arrived through the gate from Atlantis. General Landry orders CMSgt. Harriman to redial Chulak, CMSgt. Harriman starts the dialing sequence for Chulak after couple minutes the Stargate has been dialed and the team of Representatives from Earth stepping through the Stargate and arriving on Chulak.


	3. Chapter 3

The team of Representatives from earth arrive on Chulak via the Stargate met by Master Bra'tac at gate on Chulak Bra'tac says"welcome friends Teal'c and Rya'c are getting the meeting Area ready for the meeting with the 12 colonies of Kobol" then General O'Neill says"have the representatives of the 12 colonies of Kobol arrived yet" Master Bra'tac asks" they Arrived in Orbit about a half hour ago with your ships arriving right before they got here" Master Bra'tac leading the Representatives from earth to the Meeting location on Chulak as they walking to the location General Landry asks"If any of our ships crew have Beamed down from the ships?" Then Bra'tac replies" Colonel Carter, Colonel Caldwell and Colonel Ellis have beamed down to the planet and Waiting with Teal'c at the meeting location" they Continue walk to meeting location finally arriving at the location of the meeting Col. Carter says"I didn't know that Mr. Woolsey would be coming with The Representatives" as General O'Neill and General Landry come in to view

Meanwhile in orbit on aboard the Battlestar Galactica Admiral Adama orders Starbuck and Apollo to fly Cap for the Raptor as it Descends to the planet in their Viper Mk2s and join the Delegation with Him and President Roslin then Lee Adama says to his father" who is flying the Raptor to planet" Admiral Adama says"Athena is flying the Raptor to planet with Helo as Co-pilot/ECO" Admiral Adama radioes the Bridge to inform Colonel Tigh that they are taking off and he is in charge until he returns" Apollo and Starbuck are load into the launch tube in their viper Mk2s as the Raptor is on starboard flight deck preparing for launch. Apollo is give permission to launch in his Viper Mk2 followed Starbuck by the combat Controller from CIC on the bridge and they are order to hold 20 meters from the starboard deck and to wait for the Raptor to join them. Back on the Galactica in the Starboard flight deck Helo radios the bridge for permission to launch the CIC replies you have permission to launch Raptor one Apollo and Starbuck are waiting 20 meters from the starboard deck for you to them to make the trip to the planet. The Raptor launches and joins Apollo Starbuck started to head for planet's atmosphere

Meanwhile back on Chulak

Colonel Carter and General O'Neill are talking as Master Bra'tac is walking by with Teal'c as Colonel Caldwell says "it looks like they are inbound for the the planet I just got word from my XO on the Daedalus it two fighters and a type of transport craft entering the planet's atmosphere" Colonel Mitchell is talking to Dr. Jackson about meeting a new Culture Dr.Jackson replies"it one of favorite things about the Stargate Program it gives us a opportunity to meet new cultures and learning about them." General Landry is talking to Richard Woolsey about how stuff are going on the Pegasus Galaxy Richard Woolsey replies" that they have success against the Queen Death of the Wraith and her followers as of lately Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka has been working on Solution to bring the queen with out killing her using ancient technology find in the ancient Archives in the city of Atlantis and Lt. Colonel Shepherd's team has hitting planets Controlled by the Wraith with great success as of late"

Meanwhile in the atmosphere of Chulak Apollo is leading the Formation though the planet's atmosphere with Starbuck taking up the rear behind the Raptor as they make their way to the planet's surface as getting they are getting closer to the meeting location Admiral Adama radios Apollo from the Raptor telling "him to Prepare to land his Viper as they are close to the meeting location on the planet" Apollo starts to land his Viper Mk2 on the surface of the planet as they Approach the meeting location finally on the planet Apollo's Viper Mk2 lands first followed by the Raptor then Starbuck's Viper Mk2. Admiral Adama orders Athena to open starboard hatch so they could get out Adama is first one to get out of the Raptor followed by President Roslin then Helo and Athena coming out last after shutdown the Raptor. Admiral Adama and Helo start making they way to Apollo's Viper to help him get out the fighter as Athena and President Roslin start walking towards Starbuck's Viper to help her out of her fighter.

Back at the meeting location Colonel Ellis says they have landed to group and Master Bra'tac says to a group of Jaffa to welcome the guest of the 12 colonies of Kobol when they arrive in couple minutes as Teal'c is talking to Rya'c about "the opportunity to meet a new culture comparing to when he first meet the the Tau'ri so many years ago and what they have done for this galaxy" as the team of representatives from come walking up lead by Admiral Adama followed President Roslin then Starbuck and Athena as Apollo and Helo take up the rear as they reach the meeting area General O'Neill Introduce himself "I am Major General Jack O'Neill I am here on behalf of my government, this Mr. Richard Woolsey representative of the I.O.A(International oversight Advisory) and this General Hawk Landry commanding officer of Stargate Command last but not least Dr. Daniel Jackson our expert on ancient cultures".

As the meeting between each group of representatives of 12 colonies of Kobol and the Tau'ri General O'Neill opens the talks by saying "welcome Representatives of the 12 colonies of Kobol we are here to find a Mutual understanding for each other and to build a friendship between our two people which can hopefully we can work together to build a alliance together as allies as we have done with the Jaffa people of this Planet", then President Roslin says" we are truly grateful for the timely rescue by your ships and agreeing to meet with us in a neutral location also for help of your engineers in the repair of the Galactica after the battle" then General Landry asks"what or who were does things our ships face?" Admiral Adama answers" they are know as Cylons which our people near created 2,000 years ago and we had a peace treaty with them and about 2-3 years ago they broke the treaty with us by attacking our colonies with nuclear devices and a Virus designed to attack our warships systems in effecting their key systems that were network to on their ships, only that Galactica has Survived long as it has is because we didn't have our systems network like the rest of our military did" then Dr. Daniel Jackson asks"what can you tell us about your culture" President Roslin asks"we originally come from a planet called Kobol which our ancestors left thousands of years ago and which they found 12 colonies also there is legend of a 13 colony that left Kobol around the same time as the rest of the colonies" General O'Neill "what we can do for you is help found a couple habitable planets that can support life and help with deal with the Cylons, we give some of our advanced technologies to help advance your ships to build a better military" then President Roslin says"we can accept the offer to help new worlds and advance our technology" General Landry says"I believe we might a couple worlds we could show that could be acceptable One of teams has couple worlds in which months that are habitable and have a Stargate on them so resources and technology easily to help you rebuild your society" with the meeting over the representatives of 12 colonies of Kobol leave for the Galactica to rejoin their fleet to travel to new planets that General Landry give them as they left.

The representatives of Tau'ri Prepare to left for earth some by the Stargate, others via ships in orbit says goodbye to Master Bra'tac and Rya'c as the team made with to the stargate to gate back to earth with Teal'c joining them for trip to earth Dr. Jackson starts dialing the DHD on Chulak to go back to earth with rest of the representatives behind him as he dailies the gate and transmit his IDC to Stargate Command before the team walks through the stargate to earth. The team finally standing in the gate room in Stargate Command General Landry says goodbye to Richard Woolsey as he prepares to return to Atlantis as Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman stars Dialing the stargate to go Atlantis with them still a ZPM at Stargate Command


End file.
